


The Interview

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Jemma is captaining this ship, Reporter AU, reporter Fitz, scientist Bobbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: When Leo Fitz goes to do an interview with a scientist from SHIELD Pharmaceuticals, he might end up getting more into more than he thought once he meets Dr. Bobbi Morse.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



> Happy, happy birthday to the wonderful Zuza! I hope you have an amazing day! <3<3<3<3
> 
> This fills the square "reporters AU" for @marvelfluffbingo. And a huge thank you to @agentofship for all the things!

Fitz dragged a hand through his hair, trying his best to tame the curls — at least a little bit. He really should have set his alarm since he’d had a late night with Mack and Hunter, watching football and playing video games until way too late — or too early as the case may be. But either way he’d entirely forgotten about his meeting with Jemma. Luckily she wasn’t the sort to care about things like that. It was much more important that he was on time than whatever he looked like. 

He checked in at the security desk at SHIELD Pharmaceuticals, impressed as always with the way the light shone through the walls of glass and cast rainbows across the floor. It was an ingenious design he knew, but he could also appreciate the magic behind it all. 

“Leo Fitz,” he said to the guard on duty. “I’m here to see Dr. Jemma Simmons.”

“Fitz...Fitz.” The guard dragged his finger down his tablet. “Oh. Here you are. But it looks like you are meeting with Barbara Morse.”

“Trip, you know better than to call me that.”

A tall blonde filled his vision, her hair tumbling over her shoulders, eyes as blue as the sky, and legs going on forever. He snapped his eyes back to her face once he realized he was gawking at her like a schoolboy.

“Fitz. From _The Hub Science News_.” He stuck his hand out and found it wrapped in the firm grasp of her handshake. Her hand was cool and he let go quickly, hoping she hadn’t noticed how clammy his hand had gotten.

“Nice to meet you, Fitz. I’m Bobbi Morse. Jemma said she was double booked and asked me to step in.” She looked at him for a moment, a tiny wrinkle appearing between her brows as she considered him. “I’m certain I’ll be able to answer any questions you might have. I’m the lead researcher on the vaccine.”

“Oh, yeah.” Fitz felt his neck go hot. He didn’t doubt her knowledge, he was just confused by the idea that Jemma had made a mistake when she scheduled their meeting. He was certain she’d never been double booked in her life — and if she had, she could have just rescheduled. No need to pass him off to another researcher. He wasn’t in a hurry with this story, his deadline still a week away. “Yeah, of course.”

She nodded her head, apparently deciding not to call him out any more than she had, a fact he was very grateful for, and gestured towards the hallway that led to the elevator. He wished he could surreptitiously text Jemma to see what was going on. He hoped she wasn’t sick or something. 

But Bobbi seemed to be studying him rather intently. He’d just get through this interview and then try to figure it out later.

* * *

Fitz sat across from her, opening a recording app on his phone. His hair was a little messy and he’d been a bit awkward— not at all what she’d been expecting from a reporter, but it was his eyes that drew her. They were strikingly blue, emphasized by the color of his shirt, and so expressive. 

Bobbi was good at reading people, but she wasn’t sure she’d even have to try with him. It was all right there on his face. She’d seen the emotions flash over his face when Trip had said he’d be meeting with her instead of with Jemma. For a second she’d worried that Jemma had misread her friend’s feelings, that perhaps Fitz harbored a secret crush for Jemma, but then it had all melted into pure admiration as he’d let his gaze wander for a few seconds.

Normally she’d remind any man who looked at her like that that she wasn’t a piece of meat or a new toy to play with, but something about Fitz made it seem more flattering than lecherous. Probably the way Jemma had spent the last forever telling her how wonderful he was. 

She almost rolled her eyes at herself, but maybe she’d give him a chance. This seemed to be Jemma’s version of setting them up and it had been a long time since she’d had time for a relationship. If he was as great as she’d heard then she’d be crazy not to give this a try.

“Well, if you’re ready to get started, Dr. Morse?”

“Bobbi.”

“Bobbi. Yeah. So just tell me a little about your background and the vaccine.”

The interview went well. He was extremely attentive and asked probing follow-up questions in a way she hadn’t expected. He was a journalist, certainly, but the science behind the story seemed to be his passion. In fact the time passed so quickly she was almost startled by the notification popping up on her screen.

“I’m so sorry, Fitz.” And she was. Talking to the press wasn’t usually so enjoyable, but with him it felt entirely different. “But I have another meeting.”

“What? Yeah, I mean of course you do —“

“But we could continue this later? Drinks tonight?”

“Really?” She nodded at him, smiling at the eager look on his face. “I probably have enough here for the article, but I wanted to ask you more about your process. How you approach your research. I think that would make the story a little more personal.”

He was still talking quickly in that delightful way he did, but she really was going to be late. “I really do have to get going, but I know a great place. Quiet, with good drinks. I’ll get your number from Jemma and text you the address.”

“Great. That sounds great.” He didn’t move for a second and then almost tripped over his feet as he left her office. “I guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Later,” she repeated to the empty room. 

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of meetings and reports. They were approaching the next stage of clinical trials and there was lots of paperwork to be completed to ensure everything was in order. Luckily that also meant that Jemma didn’t have much time to pry when Bobbi asked for Fitz’s number. It was a small mercy, one she knew she’d pay for later since that had clearly been Jemma’s plan all along, but she’d take it for now. 

After her last meeting of the day _finally_ ended Bobbi had just enough time to stop at home to change into something more appropriate than her work clothes and walk to the bar. 

It wasn’t her favorite just because the bartender knew how she liked her drinks, it was also just around the corner from her apartment. Hopefully Fitz would be there. All he texted back when she’d sent the details was, “Sounds good.”

But as soon as she rounded the corner, she saw him standing there, rocking back on his heels and looking completely out of place. 

“Hi there.” Her words seemed to startle him and his eyes darted around until they fell on her. 

“Hi, Bobbi.” He hesitated for a moment. “You look amazing. If you have somewhere else to be I can just email you my questions.”

“This is where I’m supposed to be. We agreed to have drinks?”

Fitz turned slightly pink and it occurred to her that somehow he hadn’t understood her meaning. 

“But...I — you…”

“If you’d rather not, that’s perfectly fine.” 

“No!” He swallowed and she waited for him to gather himself. “I would love to have drinks with you. I just didn’t think—”

“Good.” She cut him off. “Because when I asked you out I thought you felt the same way I did.”

“I do. I mean, how do you feel?”

She walked closer to his side and took his hand. “Like there might be something between us worth exploring further. And I do like to be thorough.”

He gave a little laugh at that and seemed to relax. “I got that impression, but I’d love to hear more. Let me buy you a drink, yeah? You must have had a long day.”

They picked up their conversation right where they’d ended it earlier, this time moving quickly into more personal territory. Bobbi learned about his family and the accident that made him leave the lab for the newsroom, and she told him all about how she’d ended up developing vaccines and not remembering to make time for relationships.

In fact, being together was so easy and natural that they kept talking even after breakfast in the morning, and one too many enthusiastic kisses led to a repeat of the night before and Bobbi was late for work for the first time...well, ever. But it was worth it. As she’d told Fitz, she did like to be thorough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
